08 Stycznia 2007
Plik:Logo.jpg 05:05 Wunderteam cudowne lata; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2002) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Rolnictwo na świecie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 87/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Bubbles pictures); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Budzik - Twarze; program dla dzieci 09:20 Sąsiedzi - Huśtawka 44 (Houpacka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:30 Sąsiedzi - Malowanie okna 49 (Natiraji okna); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:35 Rok 2030 - Duch odc.18 (The Ghost); serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2001) 10:05 42. S.F.P. - "Dziękuję za wypowiedź" - zespół Raz Dwa Trzy i goście; koncert 10:45 Zwierzowiec - Świnia, a może świnka morska 11:05 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Ciiicho sza; magazyn 11:20 Głogowskie powroty; film dokumentalny 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3157 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3372); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3158 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3373); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1193; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 802; telenowela TVP 13:50 Liturgia Święta Bożego Narodzenia 14:45 ..."swego nie znacie"... - Katalog zabytków - Chotyniec 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Wybrzeża Kalabrii; reportaż 15:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.11; magazyn 15:55 Gwiazdy opolskich kabaretonów - Krystyna Sienkiewicz 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3159 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3374); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3160 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3375); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1197; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1369; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 806; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Kapitan Słoneczna Dolina 17 (Captain Sunny Patch); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Ring; talk-show 21:00 Teatr Telewizji - Pastorałka; autor: Leon Schiller, Jan Maklakiewicz 81'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 22:25 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:45 Regał; magazyn literacki 23:15 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 23:25 Żądza krwi II - Niemy krzyk odc.1 (Wire in the Blood II - Still She Cries 1); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:50 Auschwitz. Naziści i "ostateczne rozwiązanie" - Rozkazy i własna inicjatywa odc. 2/6 (Auschwitz. The Nazis and 'The Final Solution', odc.2: Orders and Initiatives) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 01:45 Zakończenie programu Plik:Logo-2.jpg 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:30 Statek miłości - odc. 104/249 (The Love Boat odc 91 (4/20 ) Bugged, Quiet, my wife?s listening, Eye of the Beholder, (Lady) The Nudist from Sunshine Gardens); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:20 Statek miłości - odc. 105/249 (The Love Boat Odc 95 (4/21) Clothes make the Girl, Black Sheep, Hometown Doc); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Przystanek praca 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 23 Zelektryzowani (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.135, Rozpaczliwa oferta; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 09:55, 10.45 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.50 10:55 Święta wojna - Gorol Watson i Hanys Holmes (197); serial TVP 11:20 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 33; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 McGregorowie - odc. 60/65 Kochankowie (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep.The Lovers); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:35 Allo, Allo - odc. 63/84 (Allo, Allo s. VII ep.2); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 13:05 Znaki czasu; magazyn 13:30 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.3 (10 years younger II odc.3); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:55 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc.11 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:20 Spotkanie z Balladą - 65. DOM POD FIJOŁEM (1) 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc. 12/13 (20) Dziedzictwo (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Legacy); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Na dobre i na złe - odc. 278 Koncert życzeń; serial TV 17:10 Wędrówki z bestiami - Nowy świt - odc.1 (New dawn); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002) 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:19 Pogoda 19:25 Oto jest pytanie - odc.33; teleturniej 20:05 M jak miłość - odc. 461; serial TVP 20:55 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21:05 Ona i On - wojna płci - (4); talk-show 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Warto rozmawiać - Kryzys zaufania 23:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 4/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 404); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:20 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 5/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 405); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 01:00 Wieczór artystyczny - Smolik i przyjaciele; koncert 01:35 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 08:05 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 08:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda 08:19 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny 08:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 08:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 16 22 08:30 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 08:35 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy 08:40 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09:10 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy 09:12 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny 09:23 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:49 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny 09:55 Kurier 10:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Potwór z Loch Ness, odc. 16 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Pogoda 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:50 Serwis sportowy 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny 10:55 Kurier 11:00 Medyczny front - Zawał serca (Body Wars. Coronary Heart Diseasa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny 11:49 Serwis sportowy 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny 11:55 Kurier 12:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Pogoda 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny 12:55 Kurier 13:00 Telekurier 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Pogoda 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny 13:55 Kurier 14:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Potwór z Loch Ness, odc. 16 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Pogoda 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny 14:55 Kurier 15:00 Medyczny front - Zawał serca (Body Wars. Coronary Heart Diseasa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier 15:55 Pogoda 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:04 Serwis Kulturalny 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:25 Serwis sportowy 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Pogoda 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Pogoda 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór 23:10 Pozytywne kobiety (Positive Women); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Plus - minus; magazyn 00:25 Kurier 00:35 Pogoda 00:40 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:20 Telekurier 01:45 Pozytywne kobiety (Positive Women); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 Panorama 08:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 08:05 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 08:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 08:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda 08:19 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny 08:20 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 08:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat - Czym żyje świat 16 22 08:30 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 08:35 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy 08:40 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 08:45 Smak poniedziałku 09:00 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09:10 Kurier Poranek - Serwis sportowy 09:12 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09:15 Kurier Poranek - Kurier 09:17 Kurier Poranek - Pogoda 09:20 Kurier Poranek - Serwis ekonomiczny 09:23 Kurier Poranek - Przegląd prasy 09:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:49 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Serwis Kulturalny 09:55 Kurier 10:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Potwór z Loch Ness, odc. 16 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Pogoda 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:50 Serwis sportowy 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny 10:55 Kurier 11:00 Medyczny front - Zawał serca (Body Wars. Coronary Heart Diseasa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier 11:40 Pogoda 11:45 Serwis ekonomiczny 11:49 Serwis sportowy 11:50 Serwis Kulturalny 11:55 Kurier 12:00 Młodzież kontra; widowisko; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Pogoda 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:53 Serwis Kulturalny 12:55 Kurier 13:00 Telekurier 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Pogoda 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:53 Serwis Kulturalny 13:55 Kurier 14:00 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Potwór z Loch Ness, odc. 16 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Pogoda 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:52 Serwis Kulturalny 14:55 Kurier 15:00 Medyczny front - Zawał serca (Body Wars. Coronary Heart Diseasa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier 15:55 Pogoda 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:04 Serwis Kulturalny 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 Panorama 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:25 Serwis sportowy 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Pogoda 17:45 Panorama, Sport, Pogoda 18:15 Na dwa głosy 19:00 Na morze 19:30 Reportaż 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:50 Pogoda 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 Panorama 22:00 Smak poniedziałku 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Pogoda 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór 23:10 Pozytywne kobiety (Positive Women); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Plus - minus; magazyn 00:25 Kurier 00:35 Pogoda 00:40 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:10 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:20 Telekurier 01:45 Pozytywne kobiety (Positive Women); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Zakończenie dnia 79px 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Sidła miłości (4) - telenowela 07:45 TV Market 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne (67) - serial 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Zwariowany świat Malcolma - serial komediowy reż. Todd Holland, Arlene Sanford i inni, USA 2002 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Z archiwum X - serial sensacyjny reż. Daniel Sackheim, USA 1993 21:00 Szklana pułapka - film sensacyjny reż. John McTiernan, wyk. Bruce Willis, Bonnie Bedelia, Alan Rickman, Alexander Godunov USA 1988 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:45 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:45 Bumerang 01:30 Dziewczyny w bikini 02:30 Magazyn sportowy 04:30 Nocne randki 05:40 TV Market 05:55 Zakończenie programu 79px 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 3/16 USA 2003 07:35 Zielone drzwi - program Fundacji TVN 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi: Bezimienni - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku: Porwałem żonę! - talk show 12:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Ania - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:30 Pokojowe rewolucje - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/16 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 92/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: To są idole młodych Polek - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Rodzina - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 739 Polska 2003 21:30 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 10/23 USA 2002 22:30 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 23:30 Firma - magazyn 00:00 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:55 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:15 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:15 Telesklep 02:35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe 79px 5.45 Sztukateria 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Instynkt tropiciela - przewodnik po Polsce: Słupsk 9.00 Yugioh - serial animowany 9.30 Kamienica - prolog 10.00 Kamienica 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 11.30 Kamienica 12.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 13.05 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.15 Power Rangers - serial animowany 15.45 Młodzieńcza miłość - telenowela 16.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (63) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 17.45 Benny Hill 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 20.00 Tajemniczy element - serial SF, Kanada/USA 2000-2002 21.00 Zagadki historii: Dlaczego zginęła księżna Diana? - serial dokumentalny 22.00 Chunking Express - film obyczajowy 0.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 0.40 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 1.10 Talk2Szok 2.05 Muzyczne listy 2.55 FIFA Futbol Mundial 3.20 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 3.40 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 4.25 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08:05 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/13 Niemcy 1998 09:05 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 95/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:55 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 7/26 Niemcy 2004 10:55 Nash Bridges - serial sensacyjny odc. 66/122 reż. Jim Charleston, USA 2000 11:55 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 96/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 83 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:10 Specjalistki - serial komediowy odc. 11/13 USA 2005 16:40 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/26 Niemcy 2004 17:40 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 1/12 USA 2002 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 84 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Specjalistki - serial komediowy odc. 12/13 USA 2005 20:10 Brygada ratunkowa - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/22 USA 1999 21:10 Przed metą - dramat biograficzny reż. Robert Towne, wyk. Billy Crudup, Donald Sutherland, Monica Potter, Jeremy Sisto USA 1998 23:35 Aniołeczki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Timothy Bond, wyk. Cheryl Ladd, Michael York, Jody Thompson, Jade Pawluk USA/ Kanada 1999 01:30 Zakończenie programu 79px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - /Zegar odc.214/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Po co kościołowi sztuka?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Zdarzyło się - Człowiek z sercem na dłoni (Człowiek z sercem na dłoni); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2005); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Biografie - Cybulski - ostatnia podróż 50'; widowisko kraj prod.Polska (1997); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc.1161; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 594; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:35 Tam gdzie jesteśmy - Kanał Stalina; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 M jak miłość - odc. 413; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Liturgia Święta Bożego Narodzenia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Defekt - odc. 1/9 52'; serial sensacyjny TVP kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Dorota Landowska, Magdalena Cielecka, Piotr Fronczewski, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Andrzej Chyra, Krzysztof Wakuliński; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Jedyneczka - /Zegar odc.214/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Między Odrą a Renem; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Klan - odc.1161; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Kinematograf; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Po co kościołowi sztuka?; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:10 Jest takie miejsce - Szczyrk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Świadkowie nieznanych historii - Śwadkowie nieznanych historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Kościół i świat; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bajki zza okna - Historia o kolczakach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 594; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Praca bez granic - Dania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:05 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Wiedźmy - odc. 6/13 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 To jest temat - Ojciec Alberta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Z wyciągniętymi rękami cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:53 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc.1161; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Jest takie miejsce - Szczyrk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Świadkowie nieznanych historii; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bajki zza okna - Historia o kolczakach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 594; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Praca bez granic - Dania; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:55 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:25 Wiedźmy - odc. 6/13 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 To jest temat - Ojciec Alberta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Z wyciągniętymi rękami cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zacisze gwiazd - Patrycja i Grzegorz Markowscy (wers 2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:40 Salon kresowy - Maestro z ulicy Sapiehy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia 79px 09:00 Przewodnik 09:05 Dybuk 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1937); reż.:Michał Waszyński; wyk.:Abram Morewski, Ajzyk Samberg, Mosze Lipman, Gerszon Lemberger; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 I Koncert Wiolonczelowy Camille'a Saint Saensa gra Andrzej Bauer; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Więcej niż fikcja - Przyzwoita fabryka (A decent factory) 79'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:Thomas Balmes; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Peter Brotzmann Quartet; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Archiwum Jazzu i Rocka - Chris Hinze Combination; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Królowa Bona - odc. 5; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Lotna 84' kraj prod.Polska (1959); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Jerzy Pichelski, Adam Pawlikowski, Jerzy Moes, Mieczysław Łoza, Bożena Kurowska, Bronisław Dardziński, Adam Dzieszyński, Wiesław Gołas, Henryk Hunko, Tadeusz Kosudarski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Kino krótkich filmów - Hokej; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Kino krótkich filmów - Jak Kozacy w hokeja grali (Jak Kozaki u hokej hraly); film animowany kraj prod.Ukraina (1995); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik 17:05 "The Time" - Trio Możdżer-Danielsson-Fresco; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Teatr w kadrze - Hübner 58'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekino - Awatar, czyli zamiana dusz 59'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1964); reż.:Janusz Majewski; wyk.:Wanda Koczeska, Jan Machulski, Henryk Boukołowski, Gustaw Holoubek, Kazimierz Rudzki, Krzysztof Litwin, Lucjan Zitrig, Ryszard Kotys, Stefania Kołodziejczyk, Inni Broński Bronisław i; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Weiser 96'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska (2000); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Juliane Kohler, Teresa Marczewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz, Mariusz Benoit, Marian Opania, Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Cielecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Przewodnik 22:10 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 1 (Fall of the Wall /1/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Upadek Muru Berlińskiego - cz. 2 (Fall of the Wall /2/); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1999); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Jarocin po latach - Ga Ga; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Legendy gitary - Jazz (The Guitar Legends Concerts - The Jazz Concert); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (1991); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Gdzieś daleko; widowisko kameralne; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:25 Strefa - Video Art - Piotr Uklański; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:55 Przewodnik 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Element zbrodni (The element of crime) 99'; dramat kraj prod.Dania (1984); reż.:Lars von Trier; wyk.:Esmond Knight, Jerold Wells, Preben Lerdorf, Michael Elphick, Ahmed El Shenawi, Me Me Lai; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Bez prądu - Closterkeller; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zakończenie programu Plik:TVN_Lingua.svg.png 06:00 Lesson with a Star (12) R 06:25 Mission Possible R 06:50 Party to Learn R 07:30 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie R 08:00 Wordwise R 08:25 Fly My Deer (6) R 08:40 World Shut Your Mouth R 09:10 Hit the Bank R 09:55 Everyday English (12) R 10:10 Mission Possible R 10:35 Lesson with a Star R 11:00 Wordwise (12) R 11:25 Party to Learn R 12:05 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (6) R 12:30 Fly My Deer (6) R 12:50 Everyday English (12) R 13:00 Mission Possible R 13:25 Lesson with a Star (12) R 13:50 Wordwise R 14:15 Fly My Deer (6) R 14:35 Party to Learn R 15:15 Fawlty Towers R 15:40 World Shut Your Mouth R 16:10 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (6) R 16:40 Fly My Deer (6) R 16:55 Party to Learn - Patrycja N 17:35 Fawlty Towers R 18:05 Lesson with a Star R 18:30 Hit the Bank N 19:15 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie (6) R 19:45 Everyday English (12) R 20:00 French and Saunders: Xmas R 20:45 Hit the Bank R 21:30 Ali G show R 22:00 Smack the Pony (10) N 22:25 Mission Possible R 22:50 French and Saunders: Xmas R 23:30 Chatter Box R 00:15 Zabawy z języczkiem (5) R 00:30 Fly My Deer (6) R 00:45 Lesson with a Star (12) R 01:10 Mission Possible R 01:35 Smack the Pony R 02:00 Zabawy z języczkiem (5) R 02:15 World Shut Your Mouth R 02:45 Party to Learn - Patrycja R 03:25 Hit the Bank R 04:10 Zabawy z języczkiem (5) R 04:20 Spikerzy z licencją na nauczanie R 04:50 Lesson with a Star R 05:15 World Shut Your Mouth R 05:45 Zabawy z języczkiem (5) R Plik:MiniMini_(pierwsze_logo_stacji).jpg 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 45 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 46 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 47 06:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 19 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 31 07:05 Olinek Okrąglinek Piosenka serial animowany odc. 31 07:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 24 07:55 Pingu serial animowany odc. 48 08:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 42 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy wnuczek serial animowany odc. 9 08:25 Pingu serial animowany odc. 25, 26 08:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki serial animowany odc. 6 08:45 Reksio serial animowany odc. 6 09:00 Mali odkrywcy serial animowany odc. 51 09:05 Listonosz Pat serial animowany odc. 40 09:20 Czerwony traktorek serial animowany odc. 1 09:30 Hydronauci serial animowany odc. 7 09:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 33 10:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 50 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 78 10:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 29 10:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 44 11:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 42 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy wnuczek serial animowany odc. 8 11:25 Pingu serial animowany odc. 23, 24 11:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki serial animowany odc. 5 11:45 Reksio serial animowany odc. 5 12:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 12 12:15 Tęczowe rybki serial animowany odc. 14 12:30 Pippi serial animowany odc. 15 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 7 13:10 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 78 13:35 Clifford serial animowany odc. 13 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 42 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 43 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 44 14:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 18 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 30 15:05 Olinek Okrąglinek Piosenka serial animowany odc. 30 15:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 23 15:55 Pingu serial animowany odc. 47 16:00 Mali odkrywcy serial animowany odc. 50 16:05 Listonosz Pat serial animowany 16:20 Czerwony traktorek serial animowany odc. 13 16:30 Hydronauci serial animowany odc. 6 16:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 32 17:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 49 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 77 17:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 28 17:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 43 18:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 11 18:10 Tęczowe rybki serial animowany odc. 13 18:25 Pippi serial animowany odc. 14 19:00 Przygody kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 6 19:10 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 77 19:35 Clifford serial animowany odc. 3 79px 06:05 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Saadoun, Jean-Christophe Rose, Benoit Heimermann, wyk. Francja 2006 07:05 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Presidio - film kryminalny reż. Peter Hyams, wyk. Sean Connery, Mark Harmon, Meg Ryan, Jack Warden, Mark Blum, Dana Gladstone, Jenette Goldstein USA 1988 09:45 Przetrwać święta - komedia romantyczna reż. Mike Mitchell, wyk. Ben Affleck, James Gandolfini, Christina Applegate, Catherine O'Hara USA 2004 11:20 Nowy - film obyczajowy reż. Ed Decter, wyk. Lyle Lovett, Eddie Griffin, Eliza Dushku, Zooey Deschanel USA 2002 12:45 Wigilijny show - komedia reż. Richard Donner, wyk. Bill Murray, Karen Allen, John Forsythe, David Johansen USA 1988 14:30 Z pamiętnika wściekłej żony - komediodramat reż. Darren Grant, wyk. Kimberly Elise, Steve Harris, Shemar Moore, Tamara Taylor USA 2005 16:30 Zidane - portret z XXI wieku - film dokumentalny reż. Douglas Gordon, Philippe Parreno, wyk. Francja/Islandia 2006 18:10 Fantastyczna czwórka - film fantasy reż. Tim Story, wyk. Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Chris Evans, Michael Chiklis USA/Niemcy 2005 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Gwiezdne wojny: Nowa nadzieja - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness, Peter Cushing, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew USA 1977 23:10 Premiera Chiński boom - film dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, wyk. Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 00:10 36 - dramat sensacyjny reż. Olivier Marchal, wyk. Gérard Depardieu, Daniel Auteuil, Roschdy Zem, Valeria Golino Francja 2004 02:05 Naga prawda o miłości - komedia romantyczna reż. John Hay, wyk. Jennifer Love Hewitt, Dougray Scott, Jimi Mistry, Branka Katic Wlk. Brytania 2004 03:40 Dziewiąty dzień - dramat wojenny reż. Volker Schlöndorff, wyk. Ulrich Matthes, August Diehl, Hilmar Thate, Bibiana Beglau Niemcy/Luksemburg/Czechy 2004 79px 06:30 Prefontaine - film biograficzny reż. Steve James, wyk. Jared Leto, R. Lee Ermey, Ed O'Neill, Breckin Meyer USA 1997 08:30 Wakacje u dziadka - film familijny reż. Doug McKeon, wyk. Paul Dooley, Martin Mull, Jordan-Claire Green, Lea Thompson USA 2005 10:10 Plan lotu - thriller reż. Robert Schwentke, wyk. Jodie Foster, Peter Sarsgaard, Sean Bean, Marlene Lawston USA 2005 11:45 Szczwany lis - komediodramat reż. Richard Squires, wyk. Roger Rees, Mary McDonnell, Chloe Squires, Cody Wisker USA 2004 13:25 Księżniczka na lodzie - komedia obyczajowa reż. Tim Fywell, wyk. Michelle Trachtenberg, Kim Cattrall, Joan Cusack, Tom Barnett USA/ Kanada 2005 15:05 Dawn Anna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arliss Howard, wyk. Debra Winger, Lee Cameron, Larry Austin, Krista Rae USA 2005 16:30 Europejskie Nagrody Filmowe 2006 - relacja 18:05 Premiera Ojczym panny młodej - komedia romantyczna reż. Roger Hodgman, wyk. Alex Dimitriades, Leon Ford, Lucy Taylor, William McInnes Australia 2006 19:40 Premiera Na planie - magazyn filmowy 20:10 Święta Last Minute - komedia przygodowa reż. Joe Roth, wyk. Tim Allen, Jamie Lee Curtis, Dan Aykroyd, M. Emmet Walsh USA 2004 21:50 Venom - horror reż. Jim Gillespie, wyk. Agnes Bruckner, Jonathan Jackson, Method Man, Bijou Phillips USA 2005 23:15 Śląski interes - film dokumentalny reż. Michał Rogalski, wyk. Polska 2006 00:10 Kawa i papierosy - komedia reż. Jim Jarmusch, wyk. Roberto Benigni, Steve Buscemi, Cate Blanchett, Steven Wright USA/ Japonia/ Włochy 2003 01:45 Po drugiej stronie łóżka - komedia romantyczna reż. Emilio Martínez Lázaro, wyk. Guillermo Toledo, Paz Vega, Ernesto Alterio, Natalia Verbeke Hiszpania 2002 03:30 Soul Plane: Wysokie loty - komedia reż. Jessy Terrero, wyk. Tom Arnold, Kevin Hart, Method Man, Snoop Dogg USA 2004 04:55 Dawn Anna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Arliss Howard, wyk. Debra Winger, Lee Cameron, Larry Austin, Krista Rae USA 2005 79px 06:00 Królowa drzew - film dokumentalny reż. Mark Deeble, Victoria Stone, wyk. Wlk. Brytania 2005 07:00 Sahara - film przygodowy reż. Breck Eisner, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Penélope Cruz, Steve Zahn, Lambert Wilson USA/ Hiszpania 2005 09:05 Deser Czy Bóg gra w piłkę? - film krótkometrażowy 09:20 Podwójna gra - thriller reż. D.J. Caruso, wyk. Matthew McConaughey, Al Pacino, Rene Russo, Armand Assante USA 2005 11:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Villarreal CF - Valencia CF 13:30 Futbol amerykański NFL: Mecz New England Patriots - New York Jets - runda play off 17:00 Za ciosem - magazyn bokserski 18:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 18:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Real Saragossa - FC Sevilla 20:30 Moto+ - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Maradona - złoty chłopak - film dokumentalny reż. Paul Saadoun, Jean-Christophe Rose, Benoit Heimermann, wyk. Francja 2006 22:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 22:30 Boks Gala boksu zawodowego w Poznaniu 00:45 Senator Bulworth - komediodramat reż. Warren Beatty, wyk. Sean Astin, Warren Beatty, Graham Beckel, Halle Berry, Don Cheadle, Nora Dunn, Jackie Gayle USA 1998 02:35 Smętarz dla zwierzaków - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Blaze Berdahl, Dale Midkiff, Denise Crosby, Fred Gwynne USA 1989 04:20 Szczury z supermarketu - komedia obyczajowa reż. Kevin Smith, wyk. Shannen Doherty, Ben Affleck, Jeremy London, Jason Lee USA 1995 79px 08:00 Pułapka - dramat obyczajowy reż. Richard Pearce, wyk. Jessica Lange, Sam Shepard, Wilford Brimley, Matt Clark USA 1984 09:55 Prom do Szwecji - film sensacyjny reż. Włodzimierz Haupe, wyk. Henryk Talar, Joanna Żółkowska, Stanisław Bieliński, Henryk Machalica Polska 1979 11:40 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Martin Scorsese - serial dokumentalny USA 12:40 Tajemniczy Joe - komediodramat reż. Stanley Tucci, wyk. Ian Holm, Stanley Tucci, Hope Davis, Sarah Hyland USA 2000 14:35 Między kobietami - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Woodcock, wyk. Barbara Marten, Andrina Carroll, Andrew Dunn, Bruce Alexander Wlk. Brytania 2000 16:05 Siostry - dramat obyczajowy reż. Julia Solomonoff, wyk. Valeria Bertuccelli, Ingrid Rubio, Adrián Navarro, Nicolás Pauls Argentyna/Hiszpania/Brazylia 2005 17:45 Aimée i Jaguar - dramat obyczajowy reż. Max Färberböck, wyk. Maria Schrader, Juliane Köhler, Johanna Wokalek, Heike Makatsch Niemcy 1999 20:00 ale klasyczne! 39 kroków - thriller reż. Alfred Hitchcock, wyk. Robert Donat, Madeleine Carroll, Lucie Mannheim, Godfrey Tearle Wlk. Brytania 1935 21:35 Zanim zapadnie noc - dramat biograficzny reż. Julian Schnabel, wyk. Javier Bardem, Olivier Martinez, Johnny Depp, Andrea Di Stefano USA 2000 23:55 Przejażdżka z diabłem - dramat wojenny reż. Ang Lee, wyk. Skeet Ulrich Tobey Maguire Jeffrey Wright Jewel Kilcher USA 1999 02:10 Trzecia część nocy - dramat wojenny reż. Andrzej Żuławski, wyk. Małgorzata Braunek, Leszek Teleszyński, Jerzy Goliński, Leszek Długosz USA 1971 79px 08:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: W koronach drzew - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców - film dokumentalny 10:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja - film dokumentalny 11:00 Klątwa króla Tutenchamona - film dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Nieunikniona tragedia - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: W koronach drzew - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Polowanie na hitlerowskich naukowców - film dokumentalny 15:00 Nazistowska ekspedycja - film dokumentalny 16:00 Podobne do nas: Język - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Drapieżniki w raju - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Tunel pod kanałem La Manche - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wyprawa do Amazonii: W koronach drzew - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Zderzenie kontynentów - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Premiera Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Katastrofa kolejowa w Eschede - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Za kratkami: Wojny gangów - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Za kratkami: Rządy gangstera - serial dokumentalny 79px 06:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Ruchome tory - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Walka o ropę: Ratowanie platformy MARS - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 08:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Kosmiczna maszyna - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 12:00 Przeprowadzki gigantów: Ruchome tory - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Walka o ropę: Ratowanie platformy MARS - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 14:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 36 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 37 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Mercedes - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Jeff Clegg - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Papierowa kusza - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Na ratunek Nowemu Orleanowi - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Urazówka - życie i śmierć w izbie przyjęć: Szara rzeczywistość - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Tragiczne zauroczenie - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 5 00:00 Katastrofy: Supertornado - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Film zmienia życie: "Matrix" uratował mi życie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Roush atakuje - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Jeff Clegg - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 79px 08:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 2. etap: Portimao - Malaga 09:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 09:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 10:00 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 11:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 2. etap: Portimao - Malaga 12:00 Biegi narciarskie Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val di Fiemme (Włochy) - bieg mężczyzn na 15 km techniką dowolną 13:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 13:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 14:00 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - 2. dzień 15:30 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 17:00 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy kobiet 17:30 Biatlon Zawody Pucharu Świata w Oberhofie (Niemcy) - bieg pościgowy mężczyzn 18:00 Watts - magazyn sportowy 18:30 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz Besiktas Stambuł - Werder Brema 21:00 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - 3. dzień 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 3. etap: Nador - Er Rachidia 22:45 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 23:15 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz Besiktas Stambuł - Werder Brema 00:45 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 3. etap: Nador - Er Rachidia 79px 07:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Holiday Celebration on Ice 08:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz Aviron Bayonne - Olympique Lyon 10:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Holiday Festival on Ice 11:00 Trans World Sport - magazyn sportowy 12:00 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 12:30 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Bergson Śląsk Wrocław - BOT Turów Zgorzelec 14:30 Piłka nożna Liga grecka - mecz Skoda Xanthi - Olympiacos Pireus 16:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz Paris Saint Germain - Olympique Nîmes 18:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 19:30 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 20:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Charlton Athletic 22:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Bolton Wanderers 00:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe Holiday Festival on Ice 79px 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny - wywiad 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Autorski przegląd prasy zagranicznej 09:55 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis 15:20 InterNET24 - magazyn informacyjny 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 79px 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:25 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:50 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:05 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 21:00 - 03:00 Pasmo TCM 79px 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:20 KONCERT ŻYCZEŃ 08:45 Muzyczne chwile 09:00 Program dla dzieci 09:30 Reportaż dnia 10:00 Rozmowy niedokończone: Temat: Rejsy biblijne Gość: Józef Gawłowicz - Kapitan Żeglugi Wielkiej 11:20 ,,Z Ojczyzny Jezusa"- felieton o. dr Jerzy Kraj 11:30 Program dla dzieci 12:00 Rozmowy niedokończone,,Wieś to też Polska" Temat: Podhalańskie rolnictwo dziedzictwem kultury ojczystej 13:15 ,, PLAN NASZEGO OJCA"( 27,28)- rozważania o Biblii- program religijny 14:15 Muzyczne chwile 14:30 Rozmowy niedokończone: Zespół ORATORIUM i ks. Lech Gralak ( 20.01.2006r.) 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:10 ,,Zwycięstwo Blake"- film dok. prod. USA 16:45 Muzyczne chwile 17:00 Opowieść wiecznie żywa: ,,Kwestia życia i śmierci" - film animowany 17:15 Reportaż dnia 17:45 Muzyczne chwile 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Serwis informacyjny Na żywo!!! ( nie ma transmisji) 18:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: Gość: Mieczysław GIL -były przewodniczący NSZZ ,,Solidarność" w Nowej Hucie 19:30 Program dla dzieci 20:00 Serwis informacyjny - wydanie główne 20:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:20 Serwis informacyjny 21:40 Reportaż 22:10 ,, Kościół żyje" - watykańska kronika wydarzeń 22:40 Muzyczne chwile 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 ,,Zwycięstwo Blake"- film dok. prod. USA 23:35 Muzyczne chwile 23:50 Świat w obrazach 00:00 Opowieść wiecznie żywa: ,,Kwestia życia i śmierci" - film animowany 00:15 Reportaż dnia 00:45 Muzyczne chwile 01:00 Anioł Pański 01:05 Serwis informacyjny 01:10 Rozmowy niedokończone: Gość: Mieczysław GIL -były przewodniczący NSZZ ,,Solidarność" w Nowej Hucie 02:30 Program dla dzieci 03:00 Serwis informacyjny 03:20 Modlitwa różańcowa 04:00 Apel Jasnogórski 04:20 Serwis informacyjny 04:40 Reportaż 05:10 ,, Kościół żyje" - watykańska kronika wydarzeń 05:40 Rozmowy niedokończone: Zespół ORATORIUM i ks. Lech Gralak ( 20.01.2006r.) 07:00 ,, PLAN NASZEGO OJCA"(27,28)- rozważania o Biblii- program religijny 08:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + Film 08:30 Szansa na sukces - film obyczajowy reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Hilary Duff, Oliver James, David Keith, Dana Davis USA 2004 10:15 Dzięki tobie, Winn-Dixie - film familijny reż. Wayne Wang, wyk. AnnaSophia Robb, Jeff Daniels, Cicely Tyson, Dave Matthews USA 2005 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Miłość buja w obłokach - komedia romantyczna reż. Rémi Bezançon, wyk. Vincent Elbaz, Marion Cotillard, Gilles Lellouche, Elsa Kikoine Francja 2005 14:45 24 rzeczywistości na sekundę - film dokumentalny reż. Nina Kusturica, Eva Testor, wyk. Austria 2004 15:45 Ostre słówka - komediodramat reż. Mike Binder, wyk. Joan Allen, Kevin Costner, Erika Christensen, Keri Russell USA/Niemcy/Wlk. Brytania 2005 17:45 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 19:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 20:00 Hotel Ruanda - dramat wojenny reż. Terry George, wyk. Don Cheadle, Sophie Okonedo, Nick Nolte, Joaquin Phoenix RPA/USA/Włochy/Wlk. Brytania 2004 22:00 Trauma - thriller reż. Marc Evans, wyk. Colin Firth, Mena Suvari, Naomie Harris, Kenneth Cranham Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:35 Gwiezdne wojny: Nowa nadzieja - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness, Peter Cushing, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew USA 1977 01:40 Spadek - dramat obyczajowy reż. Justin Edgar, wyk. Luke de Woolfson, Melanie Gutteridge, Simon Lowe, Lee Oakes Wlk. Brytania 2000 03:05 Z piątku na sobotę - komediodramat reż. Tom Barman, wyk. Frank Vercruyssen, Diane De Belder, Natali Broods, Matthias Schoenaerts Belgia 2003 VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Big in America 2 - reality show 14:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 Personality - teledyskowy życiorys wybranej gwiazdy 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Download Charts - program rozrywkowy 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider HBO 2 06:30 ¦wi±teczna girlanda - film familijny 07:55 Zemsta kobiety w ¶rednim wieku - dramat obyczajowy 09:25 Na trapezie - dramat obyczajowy 11:05 Randka w ciemno - komedia 12:40 Ike: Odliczanie do inwazji - dramat wojenny 14:10 Depeche Mode: Touring the Angel - live in Milan - koncert w Mediolanie 15:10 Empire Falls - dramat obyczajowy 17:00 Teoria okna - komedia romantyczna 18:25 Frajer - komedia 20:00 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006 - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 21:00 Rodzice chrzestni z Tokio - film animowany 22:30 Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 9 23:15 Empire Falls - dramat obyczajowy 00:40 Fascynacja - thriller 02:20 Nagi ¶wiat - film dokumentalny 03:40 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy 04:10 Frajer - komedia 05:45 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy Zone Club 06:00 Szkoła jogi - magazyn fitness odc. 81 06:25 Ćwiczenia na Karaibach - magazyn fitness odc. 49 06:55 Przyjęcia Jamesa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 26 07:20 Alternatywne style życia - magazyn odc. 6 07:45 Przyjęcia specjalne - magazyn kulinarny odc. 1 08:10 Design Challenge - magazyn mody odc. 8 08:35 Areszt domowy - magazyn mody odc. 23 09:05 E-miło¶ć - magazyn odc. 1 09:35 Zmień swój styl - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 11 10:25 Terapia szokowa: Lynne - magazyn odc. 8 10:55 Design Challenge - magazyn mody odc. 1 11:25 Strażnicy mody - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 14 11:55 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 13 12:25 Dom mody - konkurs ubiorów odc. 15 12:55 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 5 13:20 Na ¶lubnym kobiercu - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 13:45 Przyjęcia Jamesa - magazyn kulinarny odc. 25 14:10 Tajemnice ogrodów: Riwiera Francuska; Barbecue - magazyn hobbistyczny odc. 1 14:35 Poradnik Tanyi Byron - poradnik psychologiczny dla rodziców odc. 54 15:30 Złota r±czka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 24 16:00 Złota r±czka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 25 16:30 Terapia szokowa: Emma - magazyn odc. 11 17:00 Bazar - serial dokumentalny odc. 10 17:30 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 22 18:30 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:00 Mama na pełny etat - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 19:30 Życie pani Pond - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 1 19:45 Życie pani Pond - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 2 20:00 Co was kręci? - film dokumentalny 21:00 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 8 21:30 Tuckerville - reality show odc. 9 22:00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 105 22:50 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 117 23:40 Ekstremalne metamorfozy - Wielka Brytania - magazyn odc. 20 00:30 Udawacze - program rozrywkowy odc. 48 01:20 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk-show odc. 105 02:05 Sekstaza: Piercing na genitaliach - program rozrywkowy odc. 13 03:00 Seks i kanapa - program rozrywkowy odc. 6 03:30 MężczyĽni o sobie: Zmysłowe uzdrawianie - program rozrywkowy odc. 9 04:00 MężczyĽni o sobie: Bod wszechmocny - program rozrywkowy odc. 10 04:30 Marzenia senne - magazyn odc. 11 05:00 Rozkosz poż±dania - serial erotyczny odc. 4 05:30 Złota r±czka - magazyn poradnikowy odc. 1 Planete 06:45 Turyści w kosmosie; film dokumentalny USA 2000 07:45 Morskie opowieści, Karłowate wieloryby, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Francja 1998 08:20 W przestworzach, Na Księżyc i dalej, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny USA 1992 09:25 Podstawy wiary, Islam, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 09:55 Podstawy wiary, Neopogaństwo, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 10:25 Podstawy wiary, Buddyzm, odc. 5; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 10:55 Podstawy wiary, Humanizm, odc. 6; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 11:25 Podstawy wiary, Chrześcijaństwo, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2005 11:55 Historia futbolu, Początki, odc. 2; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2000 12:55 Jaki jest z bliska; film dokumentalny Polska 2004 13:45 Podwodne spotkania, Tajemnice zatopionych dzbanów, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 14:15 Rycerze, Cyd, rycerz najemny, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 15:10 Czarna kawa, Początki, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2005 16:15 Mój świat tańca, Stilus z Cypru, Ammal z Galilei, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Francja 2000 16:50 Christian Lacroix. Podróżnik w bezruchu; film dokumentalny Francja 2005 17:50 Artystyczne safari, Georg Schneider. Dom Trwogi, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 18:25 Piosenka i życie; film dokumentalny Polska 2006 19:45 Weekend, Weekend w Budapeszcie, odc. 9; serial dokumentalny Francja 2005 20:15 Wyspy zapomnienia, Maui, odc. 7; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 20:45 Obietnica i zdrada. Wielka Brytania a Ziemia Święta; film dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2003 21:45 Stwory, potwory, cudaki, Duchy zwierząt, odc. 1; serial dokumentalny Australia 2005 22:40 Artystyczne safari, Santiago Sierra. Sztuka kontra globalizacja, odc. 8; serial dokumentalny Wielka Brytania 2004 23:15 Więzienie San Quentin; film dokumentalny USA 2006 00:10 Buddyzm na Zachodzie; film dokumentalny USA 2003 01:10 Nadciąga pandemia, czyli ptasia grypa; film dokumentalny Niemcy 2006 02:00 Zaginieni bogowie, Majowie, odc. 4; serial dokumentalny Irlandia 2005 02:30 Podwodne spotkania, Taniec z delfinami, odc. 3; serial dokumentalny Francja 1997 03:00 Taniec - wolność totalna, Grupa Jenn Goodwin, odc. 19; serial dokumentalny Kanada 2006 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Gdańsk z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Lingua z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Trwam z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Club z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2007 roku